Kingdom of Light
by Gulefritz
Summary: Follow the battle for Lordaeron through the eyes of Crusaders, and see what their cause leads them into. (better summary in the start of the story, first story on fanfiction, so please give me some feedback on this)(rated T but can be increased to M at some points)
1. Introduction

**(Authors note: Now, this is my first real story on Fanfiction. It will take place in an alternate storyline, and this is not lore. Closest to lore would be server lore from the rp server Argent Dawn EU)**

**Prelude:**

At the height of its power, the Scarlet Crusade held a series of Strongpoints throughout Lordaeron. Tyr's Hand, Hearhtglen, Crusader Square in Stratholme and at last the Scarlet Monastery. But as things vent by, the Crusade began to decline. Corruption from within, endless waves of undead and now the Argent Dawn have turned their backs on the Crimson flame. In the mist of this chaos, Crusader Alansen, defender of Tyr's Hand, and a group of crusaders, is send to reinforce the Crusade's stronghold in Tirisfal Glade. He, and the rest of the group are all promoted to the ranks of Legionary, showing their finess and discipline to the rest. In the Monastery he meets the priest Exaviel Alisteir, a local clergyman who aids the woundead of the Monastery. This man would play an important role in the years to come. Alansen would also meet the two crusaders, Dugaul J. Franklin and Jeram Nordaem. These three men soon evolve a friendship to one another.

1st of October, Tirisfal Glade. A very rainy day.

News are that the forsaken and the Scourge has wiped out the forces of the Crimson Legion within Stratholme, and taken Wandermar Village (ooc: Deathknell) alongside several watch towers in Tirisfal Glades and are perhaps heading for the Monastery itself. Legionary Alansen, defender of the Scarlet Monastery and veteran from Tyr's Hand, trains a group of crusaders within the very armoury of the Monastery.

*Raises his sword, looking over the men* "Today, we will be training and mastering the arts of steel, of sword and shield, I am going to turn you into one of strongest forces within the monastery through discipline, tactics and blacksmithing"

The man, wearing red plate armour, his red helmet has wings on their sides, his shoulder pads high enough to protect his ears and neck from any horizontal strike, and a long sword made of steel. On his back would there be a giant shield with a red flame in the middle be attached. On his chest the tabard of very order he serves, the Scarlet Crusade. Before him stand twenty-five men wearing nothing more but cloth pants and shirts, only adorned by a single Scarlet Tabard.

*Raises his voice, taking off the helmet, thus revealing a brown hair, and a long beard on the man's face* "You're all going to craft your own equipment, starting with the most important of all, your shield"

The thirty men of the Scarlet Crusade would follow the legionary into the forge of the armoury, all preparing to craft their own equipment for the upcoming training and battles. What none of these knew was that they would be set to the test way earlier than they all had fought in the upcoming battle. The siege of the Scarlet Monastery.

**(Author: Review and tell me if I should continue the story or not. Next chapter will be longer though. Criticism is always welcomed)**


	2. Chapter 1: Forge and Discipline

Chapter 1:

6th of October. The sun is shining.

The Sound of hammers slamming against metal, swords sharpened on the sharpening wheel and hot red steel put into an ice cold bucket could be heard all over the armoury of the Scarlet Monastery. The Scarlet Sovereignty, as the chapter had been called, was arming itself, crafting the needed weapons and armour. They needed to be done today, other chapters needed the forge to repair their own equipment, and even make new. One of those would be the Crimson Dawn, led by Durand de Montford. De Montford was getting more and more impatient for each passing day.

*Yells loud to be louder than the working men* "How long time does it take you to gear up your men! When you're done will the rest of our weapons be rusted and our bones too fragile to hold the swords!" *The gray haired man would glare at Alansen*

Alansen would look at the man, wearing red plated armour. His shoulder guards round making most projectiles fly on impact, his belt red with a hammer in the middle surrounded by flames and also a helmet with wings on it, attached to his belt, and of course a Scarlet Tabard on his chest.

*Calmly speaking* "We're done before nightfall, these men work with the speed of light, in Tyr's Hand this would have taken at least five more days, but these are incredibly fast.. Come back in two hours and we will be done" Alansen would make a nod to the older man.

De Montford Points at Alansen still glaring. "I hope you better be right, or I will report this to Armsmaster Herod!" De Montford would afterwards march off, making hear able steeps across the halls of the Armoury.

Alansen would turn around looking at the hard working men, and then open his mouth to overhear their work "Two Hours! Then you will be done and meat me outside the armoury"

Two hours will pass by with men finishing their weapons and armour, some few getting burned on the hot iron. De Montford would arrive after the two hours and actually see that Legionary Alansen was right, not a single person from the Scarlet Sovereignty was left within the forge, no they were all standing outside watching three men, the legionary being the one in the middle.

"Alright, you men work faster than even I would have thought. You did the work of seven days in two, for that you deserve an applause, but the times cannot provide such, or not yet. First of all, we have the forsaken to purge from Lordaeron" Some of the men would be smiling slightly laughing at that remark, but all would they be listening to what was going to be said.

To the right of Alansen would a man also in red armor from top to toe stand. His Shoulder guard high, going to the ears like the one of the Legionary. By his side is a sword attached to the belt. A libram on the other side thus showing a man of the light. His face would have no beard, and his long golden hair going backwards, away from his forehead. This man would look like more of a diplomatic person, than a man of war.

*Gesturing to the man to his right* "This is Captain Jeram Nordaem. He is the one who report to Commander Renault Morgrain and her holiness High Inquisitor Whitemane whenever we finish something. He, as well as I served our eastern brothers and sister in Tyr's Hand, the reason he is called captain and not legionary, is simply because he fancy his name "captain"."

Some men, including Jeram and the man left of Alansen would slightly begin to laugh at the statement.

To the left of Alansen, would a man clad in red-brown armor stand. His face would have a brown full-beard. His hair long and brown long and goes down the sides of the man's head. On his back is a shield with the crimson flame attached, and in its scabbard another Long sword. In his belt would also a libram be attached.

*Gesturing to the man to his left* "This, brothers and sisters, is Legionary Dugaul. J. Franklin. He is not from Tyr's Hand, but from very Stratholme herself. He was a Crusader in the Crimson Legion, who told us of the annihilation of our brethren to the north-east. A heavy loss, with the death of Saiden Dathrohan but his death will be avenged when we remove these FIENDS from our homelands"

"Legionary Dugaul. J. Franklin and I will be teaching you all the right use of the tactics you need to master before we're ready to face the forsaken. Franklin if you will"

The brown haired man would stand forward, overlooking the men.

"The Divine light has given us, the strength and faith to hold our ground within this sanctuary of Light, of humanity, now it has also introduced to us, superior tactics, which will assure our victory here in Lordaeron"

"First off, is a common yet deadly on. The Shield wall, each man and woman will lock his shield together with the one to his side, and afterwards move and fight like he is one unit. Our archers will stand behind you, and thin in their ranks before they reach your lines. This line will hold up the enemy, weakening them preparing them for the Charge of our knights. This was developed and used with the highest effectivity in Stratholme by the Crimson Legion."

Dugaul would begin to give out orders, ordering the men to form the shield-wall, with some failure, some men being to forward, some too much behind. So would the men and women of the Sovereignty begin to train, as much as possible, for soon their strength would be at a test.

**(Author Note: Hello, now this is the continue of my alternate timeline story, of a Scarlet Crusader and the Crusade itself. The shoulders of Captain Jeram, is the Shoulder which drop from 2****nd**** boss in AQ 40, mantle of the redeemed prophecy if I am correct. Review if you like the story, and do tell if you wish for me to clear out anything, critiscm welcomed as always)**


End file.
